


forgetting any other home than this

by AsianBatgirl (TheBlackBat)



Series: finding home [1]
Category: Hawkeye - Fandom, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, amerikate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackBat/pseuds/AsianBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America Chavez knows just what kind of damage an incursion event can cause and, like any natural disaster, had always taken shelter from the storm. But when the universe in trouble just so happens to be the 616, America rushes to get the one person in the whole multiverse who matters to safety.</p>
<p>(alternate summary: two stubborn superheroes argue and still have sexual tension despite the fact that it's the end of the world)</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgetting any other home than this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hajabeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajabeg/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a girl… a star.

A princess.

She was born on a place called Utopia. Though there were many mirroring earths in the sea of the multiverse, Utopia was one of a kind. Miss America Chavez is one of a kind. Her home universe was a haven compared to all the others but when destruction threatened it, America’s mothers gave their lives to save their beloved dimension. Once America discovered her mothers would never come back to her, Utopia didn’t feel like home anymore.

Before the last dimensional rift closed, America jumped through it, knowing she could never go back.

Utopia was overrated anyways.

Over the years, America learned how to traverse the multiverse. She battled everything from Ultron-Chitauri abominations to superheroes-turned-zombies. The universes were, and still are, her playgrounds, schools, and boot camps. They say “Home is where the heart is” but America didn’t stick around long enough in any dimension to let her heart decide. Until now, that is.

America zooms past the exo-space in between dimensions, her fists extended in front of her to clear the way. The others never saw this part, mostly because of Billy and Loki’s presence, but the in-between was full of nasty parasites and monsters. But they don’t matter now. All that matters now is the destination. And America needs to get there as soon as possible.

She just hopes she will get to Kate in time.

_When the hell did I let this happen?_ America thinks to herself as she curses the familiar pang in her heart. She could blame Loki, she blames a lot of things on Loki, but this longing? This worry? This is all on her. One minute she’s teasing her Young Avengers teammate about her taste in men and her budding bisexuality and the next minute she gives Kate a multi-dimensional cell-phone and the promise to hang out every week. They have sleepovers in Kate’s shitty LA trailer and America helps Kate prank her dad by flipping over his yachts. (America will never admit that she enjoys showing off her super strength but she totally does.)

Before Kate, America never let herself get attached to one dimension for anything other than good Korean BBQ (and the occasional pizza place). Leaning on a person for comfort or love just tied you down. And that wasn’t America’s style.

Which was totally why she’s currently barrelling through the multiverse to reach Earth-616, New York just before its impending Incursion event with Earth-1610.

( _Wow_ , America thinks to herself wryly, _whoever took the time to number all these dimensions sure had a lot of fucking time to themselves_.)

She could visit Billy first. The boy would eventually become the saviour for all magic and life in the distant future, her past. He and Teddy deserved the heads up after everything she and Kid Loki put them through [see Young Avengers V.2] It was, of course, mostly Loki’s fault but that didn’t stop America for feeling just a little guilty for keeping her future hero in the dark.

He isn’t at the top of her list though. Billy has reality warping abilities. Kate doesn’t.

When she was little, her mom would tell her that she would know when she loved someone. The warmth of knowing you wouldn’t have to go through life alone, that you would have your very best friend by your side… that was a love worth fighting for.

America doesn’t know much about love but when the chips are down, there’s only one person in the whole multiverse that she would risk everything to save.

She closes her eyes for a second to will the star portal to open; America shifts her position so she could bash the tear in with her combat boots. They’ll make a hell of an entrance.

( _Please_ , America prays, _let me make it in time_.)

It’s usually a smooth process. She kicks a hole in the dimension tears and it rights itself again as soon as she gets through. This time, America hesitates for just a second and somehow ends up tumbling through and ungracefully landing on her ass on the other side.

“What the-” She hears Kate curse over the disruption.

“Hey, Princess.” America huffs out, not willing to open her eyes or move from her position on the floor of what she assumes is Barton’s crappy apartment.

She hears a flutter of movement and some jingling before she receives a slimy hello from Lucky.

“Eww.”

“You okay there, Chavez?” Kate’s voice is a lot closer and it’s tinged with that annoying smugness that both hackles America… and maybe turns her on a little too.

She opens an eye and squints when she sees that Kate is right above her, the smugness written all over her face too.  
“It’s the end of your world,” America grunts after accepting Kate’s offered hand to help her up, “…and you’re asking if I’m okay?”

“I’m having a hell of a day, the apocalypse is nigh and all. Maybe I just want to focus on your embarrassing entrance to make me feel a little better. Sue me.” Kate pauses, “Actually don’t sue me please. I’m broke.”

“Same old Princess, even at the end of the world.” America shakes her head in an effort to ignore the overwhelming urge to kiss that smug, sarcastic smirk off Kate’s face. As if on cue, the ground shakes and America’s reminded of why she rushed over in the first place. Closing her eyes again, she wills the star tattoos to glow and open another portal but they don’t respond. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

“This,” America points to the oncoming apocalypse looming outside, “is the beginnings of an incursion event.”

The light from the incoming alternate earth streams in brightly and Kate walks to the window entranced.

She touches the window and whispers “…Things are bad aren’t they?”

America nods and Lucky whines in the background.

“Incursions… are brutal to say the least. I usually avoid them completely by hiding in exo-space, the “neutral zone” in between dimensions. Some worlds survive relatively unscathed. Some disappear completely. Your earth seems to be the inexplicable centre for some pretty major events… Chances are good that this universe will make it through this.”

Kate picks up on America’s hesitation at the end and spins around worriedly. “What are you doing here then? This isn’t your world. Get somewhere safe!”

“I… can’t. Not just yet. The incursion is messing with my powers. It’ll take a couple of minutes.”

They stand in tense silence for a time. Neither knows how much time passes and both are startled when a loud ringing erupts.

“…the Avengers have been calling. It’s all hands on deck. Tommy should be here in a few.” Kate says, raising the signal from her belt. It’s only now that America sees that Kate’s hands are shaking. “It’s funny, you’d think I’d be used to facing certain death.”

America doesn’t hesitate to engulf the other girl in a tight hug. They latch on to each other as if to tether one another to reality. Kate may not know the depth of America’s feelings… but they’re still best friends.

“Getting used to facing certain death, means certain death. The fear will keep you alive.”

“You could have been safe by now,” Kate whispers into the other girl’s shoulder, taking comfort from the embrace, “Why come here at all?”

“I was worried. The rest of our old team…”

“…would be fine.” Kate cuts her off, “Loki’s a god. Billy might as well be one with his powers, which is why he and Teddy will be fine. Tommy too, by extension. And let’s be honest, you couldn’t give a shit about Noh-Varr even if you wanted to.”

Kate can feel America’s smirk as she responds, “You know me so well.”

“And you came to me because I’m the only one who’s powerless.” Kate says, pulling away so they’re face to face.

“I came to you because you’re the only one who matters… to me.”

“What?”

“Princess… I can be your one-way ticket out of this hot-mess,” America pauses, feeling her tattoos light up and she aims the portal entrance at the wall across from them, “But we gotta leave now.”

“America, you said my world would probably be safe…”

“There are always risks with incursions. Always. I took the risk to come here because losing you is a risk I’m not willing to take.”

“You’re telling me this now?” Kate shakes her head. “Now?! America…”

“I wasted a lot of time, not telling you how I feel. You’re my best friend. The only one I’ve ever had. I always thought… telling you would ruin it. And now- ” Kate cuts America off by laughing and pulling her into a kiss. It’s light, not much longer than a peck but enough for America to get the message.

Kate pulls back; playfully licking her lips and loving the dazed look she just left on America’s face. “Guess you were right, Chavez. I’m definitely not that straight.”

“Princess…” America shakes her head and laughs. Of course they have this talk now but the rest of it can wait. The portal, however, cannot. “Kate, we gotta leave.”

America tugs on their now entwined hands but Kate doesn’t budge.

“You called me ‘Kate.’ You must really be worried.” The ground quakes again and they can hear screaming outside. Kate breathes deeply and lets go of America’s hands, facing the window again with a determined stare. “…I can’t leave.”

“Kate…”

“Everybody out there is fighting so hard for our world. It might be hopeless. It might be a losing battle but they’ll fight till the very last second to save as many people as they can. I can’t do anything less than that.” Kate says resolutely, putting on the rest of her gear. Her hands aren’t shaking anymore.

“You wouldn’t be you if you did.” America responds, the fondness in her voice is tempered by sadness and resignation.

“Get out of here while you still can, America.” The order is serious and America scoffs but Kate continues. “You said it yourself, the portal won’t stay open forever. This can be your only chance out before shit gets shittier.”

There’s another tremor and Kate stumbles forward a bit but America catches her from behind and pulls her in close. Kate can’t see America’s face and shivers slightly when she feels her breath on her neck.

“If you think for one second that I’m gonna let you out of my sight now, you’re out of your mind, chica.”

(Surviving is overrated, America thinks to herself stubbornly.)

Kate turns around. Not willing to break the embrace, she rests her arms on America’s shoulders and links her hands behind the girl’s head. “When we get out of this. Let’s go on vacation. There’s gotta be an earth full of beaches, right? Let’s go there.”

America laughs, “I know a couple of dimensions. Some even have a certain dress code.”

“I can work with that,” Kate replies with an impish look that melts America. But before she can flirt back, Kate babbles on. “Y’think there’s a world where all the Avengers are baristas or customers trying to woo each other with caffeinated beverages and hipster humour? Can we go to one of those when we’re done with this?”

America scrunches her face in a “WTF” kind of way and says flatly, “That sounds like actual hell.” At Kate’s adorable pout, she sighs. “Fine. Anything for you, Princess.”

They stay in the embrace for a few moments until Kate notices the portal America created starting to crumble.

“Your ride to the multiverse is closing…”

“So?” America shrugs, “I’ve never fought off an incursion event before, who knows? It could be fun.”

Kate shakes her head, knowing that America has already made up her mind. She’s stubborn and loyal and compassionate and wonderful- ( _not to mention hot as fuck but now is not the time!_ )

_Shit._

The realization that she loves America Chavez (and that America certainly loves her back) hits her very suddenly.

Why couldn’t she have realized it all sooner?

Kate feels the tears well up in her eyes.

“Kate? You still-?”

Kate cuts her off by pulling her into searing kiss. It’s the kind of kiss you save for the end of the world. America’s hands slid down to grip Kate’s hips and Kate breaks the kiss with a yelp.

_She’s ticklish_ , America notes. How she would have loved to discover that without the apocalypse as a backdrop.

There’s a contemplative look on Kate’s face but before America can register it, she feels Kate’s lips once again on her own. It’s a gentler kiss this time, less ardent and far more intimate. America is dazed and her eyes are still closed when Kate pulls away.

“Hey, America,” Kate whispers, her lips are still mere millimeters from America’s. Still dazed, America just hums and Kate steels herself for what she’s about to do. “Don’t you dare forget me, Princess.”

With that, Kate uses all her strength to push America through her own portal. The last thing America sees before Kate and the 616 disappear is that smirk. The smugness that usually accompanies the smirk is absent, probably due to the tears running down her face.

“KATE-”

The scream flickers out as the star flashes out of sight.

Lucky whimpers again and Kate brushes away the tears.

She might not be able to save a single soul on this Earth but if Kate Bishop could just save one life, if she could save this one person, that would be enough.

“Come on, boy. We’ve got work to do.”

\----

Once upon a time there was a girl, a survivor.

For most of her life, she didn’t have nor did she need a home.

Then Kate Bishop and her stupid perfect face came along.

“KATE!”

She yells it out uselessly and follows it up by cursing into the void of Exo-Space. America lets herself fall and remembers.

She remembers the night of New Years’ Eve, when Kate glided down the steps like she was actual fucking royalty.

When she first flirted with the idea that Kate could like her in that way.

When she brushed it off in the hopes they could have the friendship she didn’t know she always wanted.

America didn’t know then what she knows now and she’ll be damned before she lets it end with that stupid excuse for a goodbye.

“Kate, I swear to God. If you die…” America trails off, not willing to entertain the thought of Kate actually dying. “AHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Her tattoos glow white and the portal door appears but America isn’t able to kick it open like she usually does. The incursion event is happening but not even the laws of the omniverse can stop America from trying to intervene.

America doesn’t know how much time passes, she only knows the sounds of her punches and kicks. She tears at the portal. She cries. She screams.

Her knuckles are bloody but finally the veil shatters and lets her through. Not expecting it, she tumbles. Exhaustion takes over and she feels herself falling. The last thing she feels is hitting the shore. A beach?

_A world of beaches. Kate would be so pissed if found out I came here without her._

The tide washes over her softly and she passes out on the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Postscript:
> 
> Once upon a time, there was nothingness. Then Doom, with the power only a god such as he could possess, created Battleworld from the pieces left behind from universes past.
> 
> In the vast oceans of that planet, isolated from the rest of that new world... There is an island.
> 
> And oh, how “Lady Loki” detests the cage that Doom set up for them. Arcadia is a boring waste of space where heroes can play house and school. She needs to escape somehow. Or at least replace that bitch She-Hulk as baroness.
> 
> She thought the title, the form would make it easy… how she wrong she is. 
> 
> She loves this part of this accursed island cage though. Strolling through the beach at night. It’s quiet. And though people have learned long ago to avoid the Lady Loki and gave her a wide girth, it’s in solitude that she can be completely free of their judgemental gazes. She will show them… one day.
> 
> Power. That’s what she needs. Acquiring the Minoru girl is only part of the equation. For if she breaks the barrier and escapes then the real Loki might find her.
> 
> Enchantress cannot have that.
> 
> A bright light appears by the shore, the glint catching her eye. Out of that light, a girl barrels out and stumbles onto the shore. “Loki” stalks up carefully, keeping an eye out for any sign of Doom’s muscle-heads but the air is quiet.
> 
> The girl is unconscious… and dressed in stars and stripes much like Patriot or the dear Captain himself. But the power is what draws “Loki” ever closer. It’s… strange. Much like hers, it’s magic derived but much more concentrated, refined. It’s evolved in ways that she theorizes won’t be available for a millennia yet.
> 
> She must have it.
> 
> So while the island paradise of Arcadia slumbers, “Loki” uses the mysterious newcomer’s gifts. Just a little to boot up a spell. The spell rewrites the minds of all who dwell in this domain. Adds Miss America Chavez to its ranks. Adds another lost soul to her new… family.
> 
> “Don’t you worry, dearest. Mother’s here now.”


End file.
